CMS
Casino Management System, or CMS as most people will be referring to it as, lets us manage a casino. All departments use it, from Accounting to Table Games. Users are able to access and manage player tracking, fill orders, accounting, etc. The interface is reminiscent of MSDOS. Setup We can set up a CMS session two ways. From the IBM Systemi i Access for Windows shortcut, or through Systemi i Navigator. Systemi i Access for Windows Click shortcut to navigate to C:\Documents and Settings\All Users\Start Menu\Programs\IBM System i Access for Windows > Emulator > Start or Configure Session System i Navigator Right click appropriate system in i Navigator > Display Emulator Both methods require further configuration after opening the display emulator. If a "Configure PC5250" window does not immediately open navigate to Communication tab > Configure. In the Configure PC5250 window, in system name choose the appropriate system. Select Specify Workstation ID and enter the current workstation ID following a letter. We do this to allow for multiple sessions since CMS connects via workstation, so multiple instances of the same workstation ID cannot connect (i.e. to create three different sessions for one workstation, we would open three separate emulators and configure them to workstation IDs: USER5123A, USER5123B, USER5123C.) After configuring go to File > Save as... and name session as "SYSTEMNAME Session SESSIONLETTER" Cms comm config.png|Configure in communications tab Cms config pc5250.png|Enter workstation ID Adding a Workstation in CMS Before a workstation can be used properly it has to be configured in CMS itself. *Open the CMS session (.ws file) and log in. *In the Option field, type 10 for the System Setup Menu and hit enter. *Choose option 3. Updated Casino Workstations. *Scroll with pgup/pgdown keys to see if the workstation exists yet or not. If not, go to a blank entry at the bottom. *Enter the fields: Workstation ID. Location code\ID (P=Pit, O=Other, C=Cage), for ID put 01 for pits otherwise leave blank. *Associated Printers\Outques is where you add the printer/embosser it will be using. The three letter codes are types of printers. CMP=Comp, MRK=Marker, RPT=Report, FIL=Fill, RCP=Receipt, EMB=Embosser, TFR=Transfer. note: usually we will only fill in the RPT CMP MRK for workstations. And "EMB" if that workstation will print cards. Cms addwrkstn 1.png|Choose option 10. Cms addwrkstn 2.png|Choose option 3. Cms addwrkstn 3.png|Enter information in blank field if workstation doesn't exist. Adding an Embosser in CMS Create Embosser in Print Servers note: Embossers must first be connected to a jet direct. The jet direct's IP is required for this process. *Embosser must be created in the print servers. We currently have two that are mirrored: 01 and 02. *Go to start menu > Run OR windows logo key + R > mstsc.exe *Type in the name or IP of the server. Enter user credentials when prompted. note: Embosser servers should be logged in with its specificed user. *Once in, open up the start menu and select Printers and Faxes. *Right click on a blank space and select Add Printer from the menu. *Click next. Select Local Printer. *We're creating a new printer with a new IP address, choose Create a new port and select standard tcp\ip port from the drop down menu. *Click next. Printer name/IP address and port name will also be filled in with the IP address of the jet direct. *Choose the Fargo DTC4000 Card Printer drivers and choose to keep existing drivers. *Printer name will be based on its location. (i.e. - GTITTEST ignore the screen shot!) Do not make the printer the default printer. *Share name will be the same as the printer name. *Location will be where the printer is located. In comments put in the IP. *Do not print a test page. Find the printer in the list of Printers and Faxes, right click and choose printing preferences. *Device options tab: Colored Resin -> Image Color tab: Move Resin Heat, Front slider to 25% Embosser srv.png|Open Printers and Faxes from the Start menu Embosser srv prntrfax.png|Add printer Embosser srv prtwiz01.png Embosser srv prtwiz02.png Embosser srv prtwiz03.png Embosser srv prtwiz04.png Embosser srv prtwiz05.png Embosser srv prtwiz06.png Embosser srv prtwiz07.png Embosser srv prtwiz08.png Embosser srv prtwiz09.png Embosser srv prtwiz10.png Embosser srv prtwiz11.png Add to CMS *Log in to CMS and navigate to the System Setup Menu. *Enter 4 in options and hit enter. Cms addwrkstn 1.png|system setup Cms update printers.png